Le départ
by tete de noeud
Summary: Slash HP-DM. Harry doit partir travailler, Draco ne veut pas.
1. Default Chapter

**Coucou, **

**Je sais que je suis en retard dans mes autres fics mais c'est juste un One-shot en passant. C'est un slash Harry/Draco qui se passe après Poudlard.**

**Le départ.**

****

'-**Harry James Potter! **Reviens ici tout de suite! S'écria un jeune homme blond à genoux sur un grand lit blanc.

'-Ecoute mon amour … Tenta de répondre un jeune homme brun.

'-Rien du tout ! Tu crois que tu peux m'allumer comme ça et partir sans finir !

'-Je ne t'ai pas allumé, je t'ai juste embrassé !

'-Dois-je comprendre que … Commença t'il d'une voix menaçante.

'-Rien du tout. Ecoute, je suis désolé. Je t'aime mais je dois partir.

'-Non, tu ne **dois** pas !

'-Si, je dois. Je n'ai pas envie de partir, de quitter notre lit si chaud et douillet, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te laisser seul. Mais c'est mon boulot et je dois le faire.

'-J'y crois pas, tu oses me laisser seul dans mon état !

'-Draco je t'ai …Tenta une nouvelle fois Harry.

'-Je suis enceint de trois mois, Potter, et tu oses me laisser à la merci de fou furieux !

'-Je vais justement capturer les fous-furieux ! Ecoute Dray, je vais être en retard.

'-Pour une fois !

'-Mon ange, nous devons prendre un portoloin programmé à une heure précise. Si je le rate, je suis dans la merde.

'-Oh arrête, il ne partira que deux heures après votre heure de rassemblement ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

La dispute pouvait éclater d'un moment à l'autre. Harry respira calmement et s'apaisa. Ce n'était pas Draco mais ses hormones qui parlaient, se disait-il.

'-Mon ange, reprit-il d'une voix douce, je ne veux pas que nous soyons en froid lorsque je partirais. Tu sais que ça porte malheur.

'-Ce ne sont que des racontars. Répondit Draco, mal assuré.

'-Peut être, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Je t'aime et tu le sais. Et je dois partir travailler. Nous n'avons que mon salaire pour vivre et je ne veux pas qu'on touche à nos économies à moins d'un gros coup dur. Ca va ?

'-Ne t'inquiète donc pas comme ça ! On est pas pauvre non plus ! Je veux …. Je veux …

'-Oui ?

'-Juste un dernier câlin avant que tu ne partes. Demanda t'il d'une voix toute triste.

Harry ne résista pas et grimpa sur le lit pour embrasser une dernière fois son mari. Mais celui-ci était rusé, et après quelques manœuvres subtiles, il réussit à s'allonger et à attirer l'ancien gryffondor sur lui. Quelques coups de hanches et un gémissement, démontrèrent à Harry que le blond était décidé à le garder, quitte même à l'attacher au lit.

Il décida donc de combler les désirs du fauve sans se déshabiller. Fallait quand même pas exagérer, il venait de finir de boutonner sa chemise !

Harry entreprit donc d'embrasser le torse de son mari, rapidement, tout en lui enlevant son caleçon, pendant que Draco lui enlevait le sien.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

'-Tu n'as jamais été si rapide. Se moqua Draco.

'-Je n'ai jamais été si pressé. Oh merde, je suis en retard.

Harry se mit à courir partout pour trouver ce qui lui était nécessaire. Pendant ce temps, Draco avait enfilé son boxer et avait prit la robe d'aurore dans la penderie. Il aida Harry à la passer et le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

'-Tu feras attention ?

'-Je te le promets.

Harry était calme à présent, il était prêt et déjà en retard, alors deux minutes ne changeraient pas grand chose. Mieux valait répondre aux questions habituelles de Draco et les laisser tout les deux en paix. C'était devenu sacré, Draco faisait promettre des tas de choses à Harry avant qu'il ne parte travailler, ainsi il était rassuré autant que possible. Ce qui rendait le départ d'Harry plus serein.

'-Tu reviendras vite ?

'-Aussi vite que possible.

'-Tu m'aimes ?

'-A la folie. Tu me promets de ne pas faire de bêtises ?

'-Promit. Mais que vais-je faire trois longs jours sans toi ?

'-Arrange-toi avec Hermione, va voir Séverus, va dire bonjour à ton bureau, je sais pas moi. Occupe-toi. Si tu as un problème, n'oublie pas qu'il y a une permanence au bureau des aurores.

'-Je sais. Je t'aime.

'-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Harry sortit finalement de la chambre. Draco resta debout et attendit d'avoir entendu la porte d'entrée claquer avant de retourner se calfeutrer dans le grand lit vide. Il s'endormit rapidement, épuisé.

**Voilà ! C'est fini. J'ai une suite en tête mais si quelqu'un veut en écrire une, je suis tout à fait d'accord, parce que la mienne n'arrivera pas de sitôt. Je vais d'ailleurs le mettre dans mon magasin. A bientôt !**


	2. Reviews

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Ne criez pas victoire, ce n'est pas la suite, juste mes remerciements à vos reviews !**

**J'avais dit que je n'écrirais pas la suite et je me tiens toujours à cela.**

**Mione-90 avait dit que peut-être elle pourrait le faire pendant les vacances, mais je n'ai aucune nouvelles donc je ne sais pas quand la suite viendra, avis aux amateurs !**

**Pour plus d'informations, je vous conseil d'aller consulter le magasin de Tête de Nœud, qui est presque en faillite car il n'a pas encore vendu une seule fic !**

**Artémis :** Merci, y'a rien d'autre à dire ! Gros bizou !

**Vert émeraude :** Merci beaucoup ! C'est gentil de t'être proposé et je comprends que tu ne puisses pas, moi aussi je suis débordée, c'est pour ça que je ne saurai pas le faire. Même si c'est une mini fic de 3 chapitres, ça prend trop de temps ! Gros bizou !

**Vif d'or :** Merci beaucoup et gros bizou à toi aussi !

**Alinemcb54 :** Merci d'avoir aimé mais je ne la continue pas, comme j'ai expliqué, je n'ai pas le temps ! Gros bizou !

**Théalie :** Et oui c'est court, mais si tu considère ça comme le prologue d'une fic, ça a la bonne taille. Merci beaucoup et gros bizou !

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Comme je l'ai expliqué, je ne vais pas faire de suite moi-même, par contre il y a possibilité de suite en trois chapitres pour un auteur qui aurai du temps libre. Merci beaucoup et gros bizou !

**Mini-pouce :** Et si, je vais le laisser en o-s ! Par contre comme je l'explique plus haut, il y a possibilité de reprise pas un autre auteur inspiré ! Sinon merci et à bientôt !

**Mione-90 :** Que te dire de plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? Ne te vexe pas si plus haut j'ai dit que la porte était toujours ouverte, c'est juste une assurance si tu n'avais pas le temps de l'écrire. Car c'est toujours à toi que la suite « appartient ». J'attends de tes news ! Biz !

**Tama-manga jess :** Merci beaucoup mais c'est un one-shot, il n'y aura donc pas de suite de ma plume ! J'attends aussi impatiemment que toi une suite qui ne vient pas mais la patience est une vertu, n'est-ce pas ?

**Minerve :** Merci beaucoup pour tout et gros bizou !

**Voilà, c'est déjà fini, j'espère ne pas vous avoir donné trop d'espoirs ? A bientôt !**


End file.
